As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users are information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, e.g., computer, personal computer workstation, portable computer, computer server, print server, network router, network hub, network switch, storage area network disk array, RAID disk system and telecommunications switch.
The information handling system comprises a plurality of subsystems, e.g., processor blades, disk controllers, etc., these subsystems operate at certain direct current (DC) voltages and currents. Generally, these DC voltages and currents may be supplied through at least one power supply, preferably, at least two power supplies for redundancy purposes. A common and economical power supply that may be used to produce the DC voltages and currents required by the information handling subsystems may be a DC-to-DC buck converter. The DC-to-DC buck converter may step down an input DC voltage to a lower DC output voltage.